The Green Flames
by gagoze
Summary: What if Sokka was also a Bender? What will his life be like if his element is surprisingly different from his mother and his tribe? (AU)


**Author's Note:** Hi, This is my First story! and I wish to Apologize for any Grammatical error and misspelling you might encounter here! first time writing a fan fiction I hope you'll like it. :) Please I need reviews and constructive criticism...

Also, Disclaimer that I don't own any of the Avatar: The Last Airbender Characters

This is an AU so the Characters will be a little OOC :)

**Summary:** What if Sokka was also a Bender? What will his life be like if his element is surprisingly different from his mother and his tribe?

* * *

The Sun rose to the sky glistening the fresh layer of snow that accumulated at night, the white landscape beginning to sparkle as some of the snow melt from the rays of the sun as the Blue hues add a serene feeling, the sound of gentle wave slowly melting away the icebergs that litter the shoreline of the South Pole as the new Summer season begins.

To say at least, It was another ordinary day at the Southern Water Tribe as the Women of the Village begins their daily chores and children began running around the village playing their games while the men preparing for their daily hunting trip for food. As the tribe begins it daily work a boy walks through the village in a meekly fashion as he pass the people of the village giving him stares of disapproval and to some degree hostility as the boy tries to bury himself into his fur coat making him walk faster into the center of the Village. Sokka would rather be staying near his home at the edge of the Village but being the Son of the Chief of the Tribe, as much as he is only at a young age of 7, has responsibility as everyone else and for him he was the messenger boy for his father. He approach the Center of the Village where the Elders gather around a Bonfire, Sokka quietly approach an Older Woman. Gently tugging her Fur Coat he shyly calls her name.

"Gran Gran", He said as he tries to get the Older Woman's Attention.

Kanna, the Oldest in the Group, upon hearing the voice turned her head and smiled gently at the boy, "Sokka, dear, what bring you here?"

"Dad said him and the other hunters are about to go hunting now and he said that they will be back by sundown, Mom took the Baby and went to the plains to gather some Ice herbs with some of the Women and and..", Sokka said as he tries to remember the rest of the message.

"They wanted to ask me if you could stay with me while they're gone? Right", Kanna softly patting Sokka's Head as she gave her a smile.

"Yes...", Sokka shyly replied as he began to look around.

"Of Course Sokka, you're always welcome to stay with me", her gentle eyes gazing upon the boy, "why don't you seat here by my side and I'll tell you mushy girly stuff when I was your age", Patting the vacant spot where she was sitting.

Sokka's reaction was to gag that only resulted to his Gran Gran laughing softly, "but Gran Gran" whining softly.

"Oh Hush, don't stop me telling you stories now, I know you like hearing them", She said giving a slight smirk.

Sighing, Sokka sat by her side as much as he wanted to say he hated mushy girly stuff, he can never really deny that he loves her stories, even if it has the girly mushy stuff in it.

As his Gran Gran began telling her stories about her and a boy named Pakku his attention slowly begin to drift into the slow dying Flames of the Bonfire. Mesmerizing him as the struggling fire dance on the wood and the red ember begins to dim down leaving white ash as it dies.

"...and that is how I learned to never steal the favorite stone of an Otter-Penguin.." Sokka's was snap from the trance as he heard the ending of the story, "that was an interesting story Gran Gran" Sokka immediately turned his head smiling at her, Kanna upon noticing what her Grandson was looking at dying bonfire as one of the Elder, a Man with Grey hair and a Darker shade of Grey beard approach the fire pit carrying some wood.

"Ikkao give it up, you know very well that the wood is too damp for the fire, you're just killing it with what you're doing". One of the old women sitting in the circle said as he watches the man try to kindle the flames. "I know what I'm doing", Ikkao replied with a bit of an annoyed toned in his voice as he began to blow the fire to try to dry as much of the wood and make it possible to be burned.

"Men, why are all of you so hard headed", sneered the same woman. "well , if you think you can do much better than me, why don't you try, huh?" Ikkao faced the woman clearly annoyed now as his face contorted in to the same sneer as the woman.

Upon hearing this, Kanna stand upon and stood between the two ,"Please, can you both stop this" She said in a calm toned looking back and forth at the two, "arguing does bring flames but that's not what we need right now.." she sighs as she takes breath and face the man," Ikkao, you know she's right though, what you're doing is just making the flames go out faster, here why don't you let Sokka tend the fire?" she said as she gently pushing Sokka forward.

"I don't need help, especially from the likes of him" Ikkao said glaring at the boy. Sokka taken by the man's reaction went behind her Grandmother, hiding himself. This action only ended up angering Kanna as she glared daggers at the man, "Don't you dare speak like that to my Grandchild!" she said, her normally calm and serene tone broken with anger as she tightly hold Sokka near her, not breaking eye contact with the Man.

Ikkao was flabbergasted by the sudden outburst from Kanna, taking a step back and gasping. He quickly compose himself as he faced towards the side and crossing his arms and pouting, "Humph.. I d-don't... n-n-need help from him", still acting in defiance but stuttering as he said it.

Calming herself as she hold tightly at Sokka who is hugging her leg tightly with her hand around his shoulder, she sighs as he looked back at Ikkao. Rubbing her temple with her free hand to release some pent up frustration, "I know you're as thick-headed as ever Ikkao, but we both know that Sokka here is as natural with the flames as fish is to water, so just please let Sokka do it.."

"Ikkao, just let the boy do it, as much as I agree with you about the boy", earning the woman who was arguing with Ikkao before a glare from Kanna, "Kanna is right", she said sighing, "and Boy", the old woman looked at Sokka, Gazing upon him from head to two with a slight sneer look, "make it quick, I think my toes are already getting frostbite", a slight hostile tone of annoyance coated the words.

"Arghh..", Ikkao raised his hand into the air in frustration, knowing he was defeated walked towards his usual sitting around the fire, slumping hard and crossing his arms, "Do whatever you want Woman!"

"Finally you see reason Ikkao, Honestly people, you're making such a fuss about small matters such as this..." slightly sighing as her mood gradually lighten up, "deary , Sokka would you kindly tend the fire now?" Kanna said gently smiling at her Grandchild as she gently push him forward agin.

Sokka slowly moved forward, shyly approaching the fire pit as he looked around the people gathered there, Some of them whispering and starring at him, only making Sokka a bit nervous, Looking back at his Gran Gran for support which Kanna gave a smile and a Nod for Encouragement, Sokka kneeled down in front of the fire pit. Placing the Damp wood into the fire gently and carefully arranging it so the fire won't die as quickly unlike how Ikkao was handling it. Sokka, satisfied with the wood arrangement he close his eyes as he slowly cupped his hand forward, breathing in deeply slowly imagining a spark in his hand. He feels this movement wasn't right but he seen his Mother do this with the Magic Water and he imagine this is the same principle he can use for controlling the Magic Fire he creates. Opening his eyes and breathing out and slowly parting his cupped hands as a small green fire ball floated between it. The Fireball feel like a small heartbeat in his hand, as if it was alive, He Gently place it over the the damp wood still both his hands on the side of it, protecting it. Closing his eyes again and taking in a deep breath concentrating his will on the fire between his hands he widened his arms as he breathes out. The Green Fire slowly growing as he did, drying and burning the wood as it grows.

Sokka opening his eyes as the fire turns from green to an ordinary red flame he looked back at his Gran Gran, who was sitting back gently patting the vacant spot, inviting him to sit with her with a warm smile. Sokka immediately takes the offer as he sits back and gaze upon the fire he made with slight pride.

"Gran Gran did I do good?" He looked at his Gran Gran which She returned with a nod and a smile of pride on her face," Yes Sokka, you did good" gently kissing her Grandchild's forehead, "You did good.."

Sokka beam even more returning his attention to the fire as he rest his head on his Gran Gran's Shoulder, for the first time ever since he know he can create magic flames he was complimented by it.

* * *

Will be adding more Chapter! Please like I said, I need Reviews and Criticism, I wish to Improve my writing :) I will be slow since I am still new to this! but I will finish this! **THIS I SWEAR! ***poses dramatically*


End file.
